This invention relates generally to gearing for changing the rotational speed of a mechanism, and in particular to a modular gear system for a pump which provides flexibility in selection of gear reduction ratios and drive motors.
Mechanical pumps for delivering a fluid are used in a variety applications which may require operation with a variety of power sources. For example, pumps located at an industrial facility can be efficiently powered by alternating current (AC) electrical drive motors. Pumps which are mounted on mobile construction or mining equipment can be required, depending on availability, to be powered by brush-type direct current (DC) electrical motors, brushless DC electrical motors, or hydraulic motors. Typically, these motors have different operating characteristics, particularly rotational speed for a given power level. Moreover, pumps must meet a wide diversity in power and torque requirements depending on a particular functional application, flowrate demand, viscosity of fluid pumped, and range of operating temperatures. The requirements are not always known in advance.
Ideally, pumps should be adaptable for attachment to diverse group of power sources. Unfortunately, many pumps have not been adaptable in this manner and have consequently been limited in application. Typically, a rotary drive shaft receives power and torque from the motor for transmission to the pump. An intermediate gear system reduces the rotational speed supplied by the motor to the rotational speed required by the pump. Because of the wide ranges between these parameters, previous pumps have typically included motor-specific gear systems. That degrades flexibility with respect to use of the pump for a variety of applications and with a variety of motors.